User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 28
people owe me, editing this was a huge pain in the ass! There were SO MANY ERRORS >_< Vovy: Hey I never caught your name Bliss: *Hides in some bushes somewhere* Vovy: *Looks at Trixy* Bliss: *Thinks: Is it safe to go out..? On… That road?* Scarecrow: *Walks into the main room* Vovy: Nikki? Are you in the house? Bliss: *Walks out onto the road carefully* *Squints my eyes at the brightness* *Looks around nervously* *Begins mapping out the area in my head by walking around* *My cloak flutters as I stroll down the road* Nicole: *Leans out window* Hello boys Scarecrow: *Looks at Nicole, then looks at photo* Vovy: *Notices Nikki* Hi Nikki Scarecrow: *Stands up* Excuse me miss Nicole: Yes? Scarecrow: *Holds up photo, it’s of you before you became a Towerborn* Trixy has joined the chat. Scarecrow: I've been sent to find you. You've disappeared off of my master’s radar Nicole: .... That’s not me. Scarecrow: He’s been wondering where you are It is you, just… Different Trixy: *Remembers something* Nicole: Who is looking for me? Scarecrow: The Slender Man Bliss: *Looks around for a bit and notices a large mansion* Vovy: *Notices Trixy* Hey your awake *Smiles* Bliss: Hmm..? *Sneaks over to it* *Peers in through a window* Vovy: *Puts hand on Trixy’s arm* You were out cold for two days Nicole: *Slams window shut walks away* Scarecrow: Miss... You need not do nothing, I'll just alert my master... Nevermind. I'll alert my master Bliss: *Watches through the window* Vovy: Nikki what’s wrong? Bliss: *Thinks: A Proxy..? Hm* Vovy: *Notices Bliss* Bliss: *Eyes widen* SHIT *Runs off* Vovy: *Draws Desert eagle* Hey get back here! Bliss: *Sprouts spider legs from my back and takes off through the woods* Vovy: What the hell?.. Isaac! Isaac: What? Vovy: Did you see that? Isaac: Yeah. Vovy: See has bloody spider legs on her back! That’s fucking disgusting! Isaac: Not the weirdest thing I've ever seen... Trixy: Disgusting is something I saw 2 days from now. Vovy: Well Ray *Wipes tear from eye* She will never be the same Bliss: *Sits in a tree in the woods* Bliss: Shit that was close… Hmm. *Hangs in the air with my spider legs gripping a branch, rocking* How am I... Going to get into that house undetected?.. Trixy: Grab my hand... Bliss: HUH? *Falls out of the tree* Nicole has left the chat. Bliss: *Clumsily picks myself up* Vovy: Isaac, do you see the girl? Trixy: Grab my hand, if you want to enter undetected... Vovy: She’s in the woods Isaac: No, I don't. Bliss: *Stares at her* Vovy: Fuck Trixy: Darn it! Vovy: Well then Trixy: *Runs quickly at Bliss and brings her into house, undetected* The man in the Gas Mask has joined the chat. Vovy: *Cocks Desert Eagle* Trixy: My work here is done... *Disappears* Vovy: Better get ready Bliss: *My legs go into my back again* *Walks silent as a mouse* Isaac: Vovy. Don't move. *Walks away from Vovy* Trixy: Oh shit Bliss: *Sneaks into the room with Vovy in it* *Peers from the side of the door, pulls back when I see Vovy* Isaac: Vovy. Come here. Vovy: *Points gun at Trixy* How did you leave the house? *Goes to Isaac* Bliss: *Slowly inches away from the room with everyone* Isaac: *Turns and looks right at where Bliss was* Someone's here. Bliss: *Makes my way into the kitchen* Vovy: How? Isaac: I don't know. Bliss: *Goes into a broom closet and peers through the slots in the door, locks myself inside* NEO: *Walks up to the broom closet* Knock, knock Bliss: *Thinks: I'll lay low here- *stiffens, silent* Vovy: What the hell is happening? *Looks at Neo* and you are? Bliss: *Peers through, squints my eyes* NEO: *Turns head to look at Vovy* I'm that guy Bliss: *Thinks: What the hell… What's Neo doing here?..* Vovy: The names Vovy, you? NEO: Call me Neo. Now then *Knocks on the broom closet* Open up Bliss: *Thinks: GO AWAY* Isaac: Neo, who's in there? Vovy: Wait... Isaac! Why is Black Eden here?! NEO: Don’t worry kiddo, it ain’t a big deal Vovy: Ah. I’m 17! Bliss: *Notices an air vent* *Sprouts my legs and uses them to open the vent* Vovy: I’m not a kid! Wait actually that’s reasonable but Isaac: Neo, move. Bliss: *Pulls myself up to the vent and escapes* *Crawls through the vents and makes it to a bedroom upstairs* NEO: *Moves away from the door and puts an ear to the wall* Not bad, Blissy Isaac: *Kicks open the door* Vovy: She’s gone NEO: Yep, not bad at all Isaac: *Looks at the vent* But... Hang on. *Crawls into the vent* Vovy: How long’s the vent? Isaac: I don't know, but I can find whoever it was. *Crawls along the vents* Bliss: *Opens the vent in the bedroom and crawls out* Scarecrow: Ah... Too many people Bliss: *Closes it back* *Hides my legs, takes a deep breath, and examines the room* Hm... *Leaves the bedroom and explores the second floor* Isaac: *Smashes the vent next to Bliss, making it move slightly* Vovy: *Finds Bliss, tackles her* Gotcha bitch! Bliss: UGH Vovy: I’ve got her! Isaac: *Crawls out of vent* Good job, Vovy. Bliss: *Looks at him with big blue eyes* Vovy: What? Bliss: *Silent* *Innocent look* *Whimper* Vovy: Ah *Hugs Bliss* NEO: *Walks up to them* Get off her would you Isaac: *Fixes the vent* Vovy: *Lets go* Bliss: *Looks at Neo, glares* NEO: How've you been, Spidey? Bliss: *Low voice* Don’t call me that... *Looks at the ground* *Looks at all of you* NEO: Aw, but it suits you Bliss: Shut up..*Grumbles* *Shoves Neo aside and breaks into a run* *Grabs the railing to the stairs* Isaac: *Sprints after Bliss* Bliss: *Slides down* Vovy: *Jumps on Bliss* Bliss: *MISS* Vovy: Fuck! Bliss: *Grabs the door* Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, appears in one in front of Bliss and grabs her, tackling her* Bliss: GAH! LET GO OF ME! Vovy: *Goes behind Bliss, handcuffs her* NEO: Hmm *Takes out syringe of black liquid and injects himself with it, then runs after Bliss* Isaac: Give me a reason to. Bliss: *Struggles, sprouts my legs shoving Isaac off me* *Picks myself up and hangs by my legs 5 feet higher than you all* Isaac: Hm. Bliss: ... Scarecrow: There are too many people here Trixy: *Hangs upside down* La la la... Heh, heh... NEO: *Slides under the legs, then gets up* Calm down would you Nicole has joined the chat. Bliss: ... I don’t like you Neo. *Crosses my arms and stares down at him* Trixy: The world is upside down... Any ideas? Isaac: *Looks up at Bliss* Spidey? NEO: look at the legs Isaac: I get it. Scarecrow: I can’t deal with this many people NEO: Like spider legs Trixy: I feel dizzy... Maybe it's time to get back on my feet *Tries reaching to branch* Bliss: ... Trixy: *Can't reach it* Oh fudge. *Keeps trying to reach* Bliss: *Retracts them into my back and lands on the ground, shorter than everyone around me* NEO: So, Spidey, what brings ya here? Vovy: *Looks at Trixy* What’s your name? Bliss: Just came to scout the area. Then I found this place. And I was interested Trixy: I'm *Struggles* Trixy... *Struggles* Knight... Bliss: I didn't know... That YOU would be here. *Grumbles and pouts, crossing my arms* Vovy: Hi Trixy NEO: You're still not used to me i see Bliss: I’m not fond of you. Isaac: *Looks back and forth between Neo and Bliss* I assume you have a... Rough history? NEO: Most people aren't fond of you Vovy: *Chuckles* Rough… Bliss: ... Anyways. I'll be heading off. Vovy: Hehehe Bliss: *Walks to the door, opens it* NEO: Don’t scare too many people Bliss: *My grip on the door knob tightens, growls* Phew… Scarecrow: I can’t deal with this many people Vovy: *Points Desert Eagle at Bliss* Don’t try it again Trixy: *Struggles one last time* I give up... Vovy: Bliss Bliss: ... Vovy: Trixy what’s wrong? Bliss: Or what? Vovy: Blam Bliss: Blam? NEO: Or... I don’t know Bliss: .... Trixy: I can't... *Breathes slower every time I speak* Reach... For the branch... Bliss: Neo how did you know I was in the broom closet? Just wondering NEO: Simple *Holds up another syringe of black liquid* This Bliss: .... Scarecrow: I can’t deal with all this!!! Too many people Vovy: *Gives Trixy branch* Scarecrow: *Runs into room and locks door* Bliss: Still injecting yourself with DNA? Or did you switch to pure Fear blood? Ugh I don’t understand how you can inject yourself like that It's so… *Shivers* Ick Nicole: Neo? Trixy: I can't get back on my... Feet... *faints because blood flow* Vovy: *Picks up Trixy* You need to rest Bliss: Whatever. *Walks out the door* NEO: It hurts at first, but then it works Vovy: *Takes Trixy to her bedroom* Bliss: I don’t care neo. Vovy: You better rest Bliss: This is me, walking away.. *Walks away down the sidewalk, my black wavy hair bouncing and reflecting the light softly* NEO: How cute Bliss: *Stops, yells* SHUT IT. I’M NOT CUTE! Vovy: What, trying to get men gaping at you? Bliss: NO... I’M SHORT, AND NOT CUTE. Vovy: Haha! Scarecrow: *From inside room: It’s too loud Bliss: *Grumbles* NEO: Aw, but it works for ya Spidey Bliss: .... Vovy: *Falls over, laughing* Bliss: It's not funny! How dare you humiliate me Neo! Nicole: *Walks in gracefully* Can we not pick on people Bliss: *Walks back and grabs him, throws him on the lawn* Scarecrow: *Unlocks door and walks out* Bliss: *In the sun* Vovy: *Gets up, wipes clothes* Sorry Scarecrow: *To self: Need to deal with them, need to deal with them NEO: What's wrong Spidey? Bliss: Photosensitive. 5. 4. 3. 2 1 Isaac: *Steps outside, watching* Bliss: ...? NEO: *Points at sunglasses* I'm covered Vovy: Nothing happened NEO: That plus FPS50 and a suit, all works Trixy: *Sleeps, mumbles* Bliss: Damn. Vovy: Trixy.... You are soo cute like that NEO: Now, if you would stop putting my eyes to the sun, I would prefer not to go blind Bliss: I'd prefer it. It'd be funny to watch you stumble around. Possibly crawl. NEO: ... That is barely funny Bliss: *Chuckles* Nicole: *Taps foot* May I ask what’s going on? Bliss: You know why I dislike you so much. Vovy: *Puts hand on forehead* Bliss: *Steps back* NEO: If you're gonna keep me on the grass, at least do it in a cool way *Gets up* Bliss: Hmph. NEO: And why is that, again? Remind me Scarecrow: H... Hello all Vovy: Isaac Isaac: Yes, Vovy? Bliss: Because you caused this. *Sprouts a leg, pokes his chest* Your stupid experiments. Vovy: What shall we do with Trixy? Bliss: *Hides it* Isaac: I don't even know what's wrong with her yet, or what happened. *Looks at Scarecrow* And you are? Vovy: She was there when Mad got Ray.... NEO: But it suits you Vovy: She might have PTSD Bliss: ....*Glares at him* Suits me. SUITS ME... NEO: Yeah Bliss: Ugh. You must see me as a bug. Isaac: *A red mist lightly surrounds me* Do not mention that day, Vovy. Nicole: Poor Ray *Shakes head* Vovy: Okay, I have bad dreams about it too Scarecrow: Miss? Bliss: *Slaps him* I still hate you. NEO: Are you kidding, bugs are great, I love 'em Scarecrow: *Walks up to Nicole* Vovy: I’ve been crying non-stop Bliss: Anyways. Go back inside. Nicole: Yes? Bliss: *Points to the mansion* Trixy: *Shakes head, mumbles* Stop it... I'm ticklish Vovy: Don’t command her Bliss: And I have my next target. DON’T get in the way Neo. NEO: I don’t plan to. Scarecrow: So... I alerted my master... Bliss: *Walks after Scarecrow* NEO: I'll record it though Scarecrow: He'll be arriving shortly Vovy: Trixy, you're ticklish? NEO: *Takes out old video camera* Vovy: YOU DID WHAT??? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? Scarecrow: Oh... Don’t worry. Just for Dawn here Nicole: *Sits silently* Oh... Trixy: *Mumbles, chuckles* Heh heh, yeah... Scarecrow: He’s pretty mad at manufactured newborn Bliss: *Stands by Scarecrow* Vovy: Isaac how strong is the barrier? Bliss: Hey Scarecrow. NEO: Ooh Bliss: Uhm NEO: *Walks in* Fear fight More DNA for me Isaac: Strong enough, Vovy. Bliss: Ugh as if you need more Neo. Nicole: *Clockworks clicks loudly* Bliss: *Grabs Scarecrow* Vovy: Slendy can’t get in here Trixy: *Mumbles* Stop... Seriously! Stop! Vovy: Scarecrow, never do that again Scarecrow: I had to... It was my job Bliss: Scarecrow Scarecrow: Y… Yes? Vovy: We are gonna have hell Nicole: *Growls* Bliss: *Looks up at him with big blue-green eyes* Vovy: Isaac, get ready Bliss: Would you come with me? Vovy: This is gonna end badly Bliss: I can't find my hair clip... Vovy: REALLY badly Bliss: *Pinches a nerve on scarecrow's neck and he/she passes out* Nicole: Should I be worried Bliss: *Drags him/her away* Vovy: Yep Scarecrow: *Doesn’t pass out* No... You shouldn’t… He just wants to see Bliss: ... Vovy: Best time to get a gun Nikki Nicole: *Pulls out grass absentmindedly* NEO: *Recording from across the room* Bliss: *Walks over to Neo, takes the camera* Nicole: I get shell shock with guns Bliss: *Smashes it* NO EVIDENCE OF MY FAILURES. Vovy: How long ‘till Slendy’s gonna be here Nicole: And Marcus won’t teach me to fight... Bliss: *Storms out* Isaac: Vovy, no guns. Bliss: *Goes to the woods* Vovy: Why not? NEO: I needed that Bliss: *Walks through them* Isaac: Nicole, do you want to learn how to fight with a sword some more? And because Nicole has shell shock with guns, Vovy. Scarecrow: Swords? NEO: *Picks up the pieces* I'll miss you, camcorder Vovy: Ah sh- Scarecrow: I... I love swords Bliss: *Notices something move behind me, turns around* Hm? Scarecrow: *Walks away nervously* Bliss: Hmm... Nicole: Yes, please, Isaac Vovy: *Draws black katana* I’m more than ready *Slightly sadistic smile* Isaac: I can teach you later, if you want. But you'd have to show me how well you can fight already. Nicole: ...*Flinches* Bliss: *Looks around* Nicole: Okay... Bliss: *Looks up* *Sees Him* Nicole: I need a sword Bliss: *Reels back at his height* Isaac: Nicole, come here. Vovy: *Summons sword* Here you go Ah, magic swords won’t do eh? Bliss: *Sprouts legs* Nicole: *Walks to Isaac* Isaac: Take that sword. *Nods to the sword Vovy made* NEO: *Tries to put the camera back together* Why, she didn't have to break it Nicole: *Walks over to Vovy* Bliss: *Stares up at Him* Why couldn't i have brought something to capture him with?! *Thinks* Vovy: Yes Nikki Bliss: *Moves away quickly, towards the mansion* Vovy: *Gives sword* Nicole: *Holds sword awkwardly* Bliss: *He teleports to the mansion, standing just outside the protected area* Nicole: Wh-what do I do? NEO: *Walks out and sees them* Ooh, did Spidey bring a special guest? Bliss: Neo.... Did you bring any gear? Isaac: Nicole, stay with Vovy. Vovy, stay here, please. SM: *Looks around* NEO: *Takes out bizarre gun and some syringe's* ‘Ell yeah I did Nicole: *Standing still terrified* Bliss: Okay, capture him? Isaac: *Walks up behind Neo* And just what do you think you're going to do? NEO: Simple, getting what I want Vovy: No you won’t Trixy: *Wakes up, shakes head* Ow. What happened? Bliss: *Walks on my legs* Vovy: You fell off the tree NEO: *Fires the gun at HIM, then jumps at him with a syringe* Nicole: *Screams* Isaac: *Leaps at Neo, knocking him out of the air* Nicole: *Collapses* NEO: *Falls* Damn it kid, I need that stuff Trixy: Better get going... *Jetpacks away* Vovy: Trixy, no. It’s not safe Slendy is coming Isaac: Well, you aren't getting it today. Not after that. *Points at Nicole* NEO: Come on, it's for me Trixy: Say what? Fuck!!! *Jetpacks back into house* Isaac: Neo, no. I don't care who it's for. Not today. NEO: Aw, come on Isaac: *Crosses arms* No. Bliss: *HE leaves deciding to come back later* Trixy has left the chat. Vovy: Isaac how long till Slendy arrives Isaac: *Smiles* And now it's too late, Neo. *Walks over to Vovy* He just left. Vovy: Where’s Nikki? NEO: Or was I? *Holds up gun* Gotta love gene readers Isaac: *Walks over to Nicole, kneels down* Hey, Nicole? Nicole: *Shaking* Isaac: *Puts a hand on her shoulder* NEO: Now, if you would excuse me, I have places to be Nicole: *Screams* NEO: *Walks off* Isaac: *Pulls my hand away* Hey, it's alright, Nicole. Nicole: *Shaking* NEO has left the chat. Isaac: *Sighs* I'll be right back. *Gets up* Bliss: *Hides my legs* Nicole: *Curls up in ball* Bliss: -Sigh- *Walks over to Nicole* Isaac: *Walks off, returns with a cupcake and sits next to Nicole* Bliss: *Stares at Nicole* *Tilts my head* Nicole: *Hyperventilating* Isaac: *Puts my hand on Nicole's shoulder again* Nicole Nicole: *Doesn’t respond* Bliss: Nicole. Isaac: *Shakes her shoulder slightly Bliss: *Kneels down to her, watches her* I... Uhm.. Nicole: *Twitches* Bliss: Nicole, calm down... Listen to me Nicole: *Shakes* Bliss: *Walks and sits by her* *Leans against her* Nicole: I need M-Mar-Marcus Vovy: What’s with Nikki? Marcus isn’t here Bliss: She... Yeah. Vovy: We're here for you Rayven has joined the chat. Bliss: I have to go *Nervous* *Gets up* Vovy: What happened, exactly? Nicole: I need Marcus! Bliss: I’m not sure. *Walks away* Isaac: Hang on, Nicole. Nicole: *Shaking silently* Bliss: *Bumps into Ray* Ugh watch it. Rayven: *Frowns and shoves away* Bliss: MY- *Glares* Scarecrow: .... Bliss: Excuse me *Looks at her* Scarecrow: *Walks back in* Bliss: ... Vovy: Ray, where is Ray? Bliss: Hm.. *Walks off into the woods* Nicole: *Mumbling to self* Rayven: I'm right here. Bliss has left the chat. Vovy: Help Nikki at the moment Isaac: *Sets the cupcake down next to Nicole, stands up and walks into a shadow, reappearing on the roof with a faint blue mist around me* Rose has joined the chat. Nicole: *Throws cupcake* Vovy: *Notices Rose* Hey you're back Rose: *Walks out from the woods* Yes... I am *Takes off my headphones* Vovy: We need you at the moment Rose: Hm? What's in it for me? *Walks over to Vovy* Also, didn't I tell I would be fine? Vovy: This *Pulls out $200* Rose: *Takes it* Alright what do you need help with? Vovy: *Points at Nikki* See that girl? Go comfort her. Rose: ... Really? Alright. Vovy: Thanks Rose: *Walks over to her* Hey there.. Nicole: *Flinches* Rose: Hey, don’t be scared, I’m a good person Vovy: Isaac what do we do? Rose: What's troubling you? *Looks directly at her* Nicole: *Pulls at grass absentmindedly* Isaac: *On the roof, the blue mist growing thicker* I don't know. Rose: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Scarecrow: Oh... It’s you Nicole: *Shaking* Scarecrow: *Looks at Rose* Vovy: Isaac don’t give me that, Nikki is going insane. Help Nicole: M-Marcus. Vovy: For Christ’s sake Rose: Hey Nikki… Guess what. Nicole: *Shaking* Rose: Marcus will come soon but how are you going to talk to him if you lose it? Hm? You need to calm down until he gets here. Isaac: Vovy, how can I help? I'm useless! *Blue mist has a red tint now* Nicole: *Wraps arms around knees* Vovy: GET MARCUS Rose: Nikki look at me. Isaac: I don't know where he is! Rose: *Touches her chin and turns it to me* Look at my eyes. Nicole: *Shakes head* Mar... Cus... Rose: Nikki....LOOK at me. I promise, no tricks Nicole: *Flinches* Rose: Well? I’m waiting for you to look at me You aren't alone Nikki. See all these people? Around you? Nicole: *Looks up with a glassy eyed stare* Rose: All these people love you. Nicole: *Shaking* Rose: And they want you to be better. See these eyes of mine? They've shed countless tears. I've nearly lost it myself The thing you need to do is to be strong. Vovy: ISAAC Rose: Be strong for Marcus. Vovy: WHERE’S MARCUS Isaac: What, Vovy?! Rose: And everyone here. Isaac: I don't know! Rose: Yes? Vovy: SON OF A- Rose: That makes sense doesn't it? Marcus has joined the chat. Nicole: *Hyperventilating* Vovy: *Sees Marcus* MARCUS THANK GOD Marcus: What has happened? Rose: *Hands Nikki a paper bag* Rose: This'll help with the breathing. Nicole: *Shakes head* M-Marcus Marcus: *Walks over to Nicole, kneels down* Sweetheart, are you okay? Rose: There's Marcus. See? Nicole: *Shakes* Rose: *Gets up* Vovy: Oh thank god Marcus: *Hugs Nicole, strokes her hair comfortingly* There now, Nicole. I am here now. Nicole: Mar... Cus... *Starts crying* Vovy: *Wipes face* For a second... We'd have had a problem Marcus: *Kisses Nicole's forehead* It's okay, sweetheart. You cry as much as you need. Vovy: Isaac! Is SM around?! Nicole: *Hugs Marcus tightly crying* Isaac: *Mist is completely blue* No. Vovy: What, just like that? Jesus... Marcus: *Strokes Nicole's hair comfortingly* Rose: ... I think I'm done here Vovy Vovy: Don’t go Rose. Slendy could be out there, and will kill you Rose: ... Eh… Vovy, I can handle myself. Vovy: Marcus help this child understand *Points at Rose* Rose: *Rolls my eyes* Trixy: *Locks the house, breathing heavily* Rose: Go ahead, Marcus. Explain why I cannot leave. Scarecrow: .... Vovy: Isaac don’t be sad. We did what we could Marcus: I don't see why not. I repaired the barrier before coming in here. Trixy: Vovy, you don't know where he is... Trixy: Plus, he's sly... So in any fricking moment, he can come in here. Vovy: He’s on the roof. I know him too well Nicole: *Shaking* Rose: ... Rose: Marcus I’m a wanderer, I go where I please. That includes the forest Vovy: Nope, the forest, no. Not anymore Rose: So tell me why I cannot go to the forest? Vovy: Ray... Had Rose: I've been there my whole life! Vovy: Things... Done to her there Rose: ... Marcus: *Strokes Nicole's hair comfortingly* She can make her own choices, Mr. Vovy. Vovy: Ray was raped in that forest! And you’re saying she can go in there?! Rayven: *Is already gone* Vovy: What the fuck man! Wait, where’s Ray? Trixy: Pfft. It's just a forest, Vovy. Marcus: *Looks at Vovy* I didn't know that! Scarecrow: The... The man is right... She should be allowed to make her own choices Vovy: Don’t worry she took tests, it’s negative Rose: ... Vovy: But still it only happened two days ago Marcus: *Sighs, looks at Nicole* Are you alright, sweetheart? Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, reappears near Vovy* Stay here. Rose: *Walks out into the woods again places the headphones back on my ears* Vovy: Why? Nicole: I d-don’t know Vovy: Rose Rose: ..? Vovy: Stay here! That forest Really Rose: I don’t like people. Isaac: *Walks off, towards the forest* Nicole: *Twitches* Marcus: What happened, Nicole? What scared you so badly? Scarecrow: Neither do I, Rose Vovy: WHY IS EVRYONE GOING TO THE FOREST?! Nicole: N-Neo. Marcus: Oh? What did Mr. Neo do? Vovy: Ugh Nicole: That... Gun... Vovy: *Looks around for Ray* Ray? Hello? Marcus: He fired a gun? Nicole: Mmhmm Marcus: *Shakes my head* I really need to make a rule against that. Rose: *Wanders the woods* Nicole: Please. Vovy: *Unloads D.E* Rose: *Listening to music* Hm hm hm.. Vovy: Trixy Trixy: What? Vovy: What’s wrong with you? You're acting like… Marcus: Now then, I'd say there are some new faces here. *Looks at Scarecrow* Scarecrow: Uh... Hi Rose: *Notices a girl in the woods* Vovy: Yes I let him in Scarecrow: *Shifts nervously* Isaac: *Wanders through the forest* Marcus: *Stands, walks over to Scarecrow* Nicole: Yeah *Quickly lets go of Marcus* Scarecrow: Y... Yes? Vovy: And uh *Scratches head* He uh, brought Slendy here Rose: *Approaches* Is that.. Vovy: Rose? Rose: Hmm. Ray? *Is in the woods* Scarecrow: *Nervously adjusts dress* Vovy: *Runs to where Rose is* Marcus: *gives Scarecrow a reassuring smile, holds out my hand* A pleasure to meet you, I am Marcus. Marcus Rawlings. Trixy: *Puts on a jacket* Vovy: Where’s Ray? Rose: *Touches it and it turns out it was a mirage* Scarecrow: *Looks at hand, confused* Rose: *Faceplants* Trixy: What was it you wanted to tell me Vovy? Rose: *Gets caught in a trap* Vovy: You look *Out of breath* Nicole: *Sitting silently* Marcus: When someone extends their hand, you are supposed to take it, and shake. Vovy: Uh *Blushes* Scarecrow: O... Oh.... Rose: *Laying on the ground tied up* Scarecrow: *Shakes his hand* *Pulls hand away quickly* *Blushes* Vovy: Where’s the girl gone? Marcus: *Smiles* Now then, what is your name? Vovy: With the headphones? Rose: Mpphmph! Scarecrow: Uh... Scarecrow Scarecrow: I’m not used to interacting with people Isaac: *Walks to where Vovy and Rose is* Look up, Vovy. Trixy: Aw fuck! *Runs out of Vovy's side* Rose: Mphpm.. Rayven: *Walking through the forest, looking around for something* Marcus: That's alright, Scarecrow. Well, welcome to the estate. Rose: *Struggles* Hm! Isaac: Vovy, look up. Vovy: *Looks up* Rose: *Stares at him* Vovy: oh sh- How did you get there? Isaac: *Walks off silently* Rose: Mphphm! *Mouth covered in string* Scarecrow: Th... Thank you Trixy: *Puts on hoodie, chuckles before running off* Vovy: *Cuts string off* See what I meant? Rose: Well I saw a girl, I thought it was Ray Vovy: Bad woods Rose: When I went to touch it Vovy: Bam Rose: It just poofed and then I was in the air Trixy: Vovy Vovy: What? Trixy: There are a lot of people in this world. You can't simply be certain it was Slendy Vovy: It was who Scarecrow called him here, then the barrier broke Rose: Whatever. Marcus: *Nods, walks back to Nicole* It would seem you've changed again. Isaac: *Walks past Ray, silent, with a blue mist around me* Vovy: Anyway Rose you stay with us Rose: You can’t make my choices Vovy *Growls* Nicole: *Looks at ground* Yeah... Vovy: Marcus reason with her Please She doesn’t know Marcus: *Places my hand on Nicole's shoulder* It's alright, sweetheart. Change isn't a bad thing. Scarecrow: Don’t worry Mr.Timberwolf, he is gone now... He already got his look Rose: *Grabs Vovy and drags him away* Trixy: Scars.... Vovy: What the hell... Rose: *Pulls him into a quiet place* Listen, *Pulls out my iPad* Nicole: *Nods absentmindedly* Vovy: Yes? Rose: *Opens it and shows him a few pages of information about Fears* You think I don’t know Marcus: Are you alright, Nicole? Trixy: *Jetpacks back into... Wherever you all are, in panic* Rayven: *Climbs a tree, looking from the estate to throughout the forest* Vovy: Where did you get that? Trixy: Run!!!! Vovy: Not now Rose Rose: My own notes. Nicole: I’m okay... Vovy: *Grabs Rose’s hand, runs to Trixy* Rose: WHA *Half runs/skips with him* Trixy: He's coming, I warn you all, Run!!! Marcus: Have you felt anything strange since you changed? Vovy: Who’s coming? Nicole: Just twitchy. Marcus: Twitchy? Trixy: S-Slendy... Nicole: Mhmm Vovy: Why? For who? ISAAC! Trixy: Oh for all of us... STARTING WITH MEEE~!!! *Sprints into a mansion* Isaac: *Is nowhere to be seen* Rose: Vovy. Let go of me please Vovy: *Lets go* Trixy: Hold a second... Nicole: I’m sorry *Walks into mansion* Rose: *Looks for Ray* Vovy: Where’s Isaac? Marcus: Nicole, how bad are these "twitches"? And how frequent? Vovy: Ray? Nicole: Often and... Pretty bad... Vovy: Are you there? Trixy: *Taps* Aha! Marcus: Hm... Should I take a look? See if something is wrong? Nicole: *Shakes head* Marcus: Are you sure? Vovy: What are you doing, Trixy? Rayven: I'm up here. *Looks down at you from the tree, holding a machine gun* Nicole: *Twitches* Yeah... Rose: Hello Ray. Nice... Machine gun *Stares up at her* Scarecrow: *Looks at Ray* Marcus, sir, there’s a girl with a machinegun in the tree Rose: Like my headphones? Pfft tattletale. Marcus: Is that so? Nicole, are you sure you don't want me to take a look? Vovy: Wait, Ray what’s with that gun? Nicole: I’m fine... *Twitches* Scarecrow: Y... You sure? Rose: Ray, come down Rayven: No. Rose: Please? Marcus: It doesn't look like it. I'm guessing something is faulty with your circuitry, possibly even the circuit board. Rayven: *Cocks the gun, staring out over the horizon* Scarecrow: Miss... Are you loyal to the Manufactured Newborn? Marcus: No, she is not. Rose: Freaking.. *Uses my headphone cord to help me climb up the tree* Vovy: Newborn I was dreaming about blowing him to pieces... Scarecrow: Oh... Good Nicole: No. Don’t... *Twitches* Vovy: He’s just machinery Rayven: *Climbs higher* Scarecrow: Because Slender Man has planned to kill the Newborn In its true form Marcus: Nicole, please let me take a look. Something is likely damaged. Rose: *Grumbles* Ugh Ray why are you doing this to me? Nicole: No! Rose: *Reaches her* HAH *Grabs her ankle* Marcus: *Sighs* Fine then. Nicole: *Twitches* Rose: I got you, Ray! Finally! Nicole: I don’t want to hurt. Rose: *Sits up in the tree with her* Marcus: Nicole, I would never hurt you. Nicole: But it’s not normal! *Twitches* Rose: *My iPad sits neatly on my lap* Marcus: So? None of the people here are normal, not even me. Rayven: *Aims the gun at her head playfully, pretends to shoot it* Bam! Bam! Bam! Rose: YIPE RAY STOP IT Jack has joined the chat. Nicole: But... But Rose: Come on Ray. Marcus: *Places my hand on Nicole's shoulder* Nicole, I only want to help. Rose: So what do you know about Fears? Nicole: *Starts twitching violently* Rose: We're alone up here. Marcus: *Places both hands on Nicole's shoulders* Nicole! Vovy: *Looks at Jack in relief* Nicole: *Falls over, lifeless* Marcus: *Falls to my knees beside Nicole* Nicole! Vovy: NIKKI Marcus: Someone get me my toolbox! Vovy: *Runs for toolbox* *Runs back* Here ya go Rose: Ray? Vovy: *Looks at Jack* WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!! Jack: *Cannot enter the barrier, outside the manor* Marcus: *Takes the toolbox, sets it beside me, opens up the panel on Nicole's chest* Oh my... The circuit board is completely fried... Rose: You're so silent. Rayven: Yeah.... Vovy: Jack, get in the barrier Rayven: *Notices something moving in the bushes* The fuck?! Vovy: Wha- Rayven: *Shoots the thing about sixteen times* Rose: *Notices it, too* Vovy: *Notices it* Rayven: *Glares at it* Rose: *A bunny hops out covered in blood* *It dies* ... Vovy: ... Rayven: *Hops down from the tree and goes to the bush* Vovy: What was that? Rose: *Climbs down carefully* Rayven: I killed a bunny. Rose: *Follows Ray* Vovy: *Runs to Jack* Rose: Uh.. It was an evil bunny? Look at its red eyes Marcus: *Starts looking through my toolbox, takes out several tools, as well as a circuit board* Vovy: Where were you? Rayven: *Looks at her, smacks her with the butt of my machine gun* Trixy: *Comes in with a skateboard* Rose: OW *Face swells up a bit* ... Marcus: *Starts working, carefully removes the fried circuit board, sets it aside* Rose: What was that for Ray?! Vovy: Jack, where. Were. You? Marcus: *Takes out a new circuit board of the same type, sets it in place* Vovy: Marcus. Jack is at the barrier Marcus: Tell him to go away. Rayven: It was a helpless creature. Vovy: Why? What did he do? Rose: ... I guess. But still Trixy: I need a branch, and a hairpin... Rayven: *Scoops out some dirt with hands and buries the poor bunny* Jack: Hello, everyone who came here. Marcus: *Finishes fixing up Nicole* Jack: Tell Marcus he needs to improve his aim. He missed my heart by a hair. Vovy: What are you saying? Jack: If he had hit, I would be dead. Vovy: *Looks at Marcus* What the fuck did I miss? Jack: I got shot, as did my Queen. Rose: Ray, you own a machine gun and stuff but you kill a rabbit, and then you feel bad. Marcus: *Closes the panel on Nicole's chest* Rose: I don’t understand Vovy: Isaac did you know this? Rayven: *Glares up at her* Rose: *Looks back at her* Isaac: *In the shadows behind Jack* Yes, I did. Rose: I uh.. Rayven: *Holds the machine gun casually and walks away, going into the forest* Jack: It hurt. Rose: I’m sorr- Jack: A LOT Rose: Fine.. *Wanders deep into the forest* Vovy: *Pulls out D.E, switches targets between Marcus and Jack* Rose: *Deeper than I've ever been before* what he said loljk Trixy: *Sits in corner* Vovy: What kind of fight did you guys get into? Rose: *Goes missing for a bit* Vovy: Oh sh- Isaac: Vovy, don't shoot anyone. Especially not now. Vovy: WHAT THE FUCK DID MARCUS DO AND WHAT FOR? Jack: Uh.... My Queen, Slender Man, Kiba, Marcus, all at once Vovy: What happened? Isaac: *Walks up to Vovy* Put your gun down. Vovy: *Hesitates* Jack: My Queen got aggressive, despite my attempts to calm her down Vovy: *Weight goes into arm, lowers gun, hangs head* Ah, sorry Is Nikki okay? Jack: Yes. Rose: *Wanders into a really dark part of the woods* Nicole: *Not moving* Jack: From how I know, Marcus could fix her at any time, she is fine, no matter the problem Vovy: Why wasn’t I there? Jack: Because you were not. Vovy: Argh I pass out at times Trixy: I'm giving in... Rose: *Trips on a root* WOAH Vovy: Giving in to what? Trixy? Rose: *The root wraps around my ankle* What the.. *Looks at the tree* *Normal tree with moving roots* *Tries to pull my ankle free* Dammit.. Vovy: Rose? What did you do now? Rose: *It wraps around my leg* Nothing . Just exploring the dark forest. Isaac: *Walks into the forest again, blue mist around me* Rose: So... Vovy.. Trixy: *Goes into the heart of the forest* Vovy: What? Rose: This is awkward. Vovy: *Chuckles* Rayven has left the chat. Rose: *The tree is wrapped around me completely now* Trixy: *Raises voice* I am here... You can come for me... Vovy: *Draws out black katana, cuts all roots* Rose: Thanks Trixy: *Looks around, sighs* Dangit.... Rose: *Sees Trixy*Hey Trixy! Trixy: Huh? *Looks around* Vovy: Marcus what’s wrong? Rose: Over here! *Waves* *Skips over to her* Vovy: So Jack how’s life? Rose: Hey Trixy Nicole: *Sits up* Rose: What are you doing out here all alone? Trixy: Nothing... *Sniffles* Rose: You realize this is outside the barrier right?.. Marcus: *Takes out a datapad, hooks it up to the old circuit board, starts downloading the data so I can transfer it* Rose: It's dangerous. Go home Marcus: Nicole, please hold still. Nicole: *Screams* Marcus: *Finishes downloading the data* Vovy: How old are you, Rose? Rose: Me? I’m about 16 Nicole: *Runs off* Rose: Why? Marcus: *Stands* Nicole! *Chases after her* Vovy: Cause I’m 17 and I thought you were younger... Kat has joined the chat. Rose: Oh um.. Why would you think that? Vovy: I’m gonna get this out of the way- why are you short? Rose: ... I’m 5 foot 6... I doubt I’m short.. Vovy: Well wait you’re the same height as me Kat: *Sneaks up towards the group, hiding behind a tree watching like the last time* Rose: *Notices someone* Rose: Who the eff is that? Vovy: Someone is here *Draws sword* Rose: *Pulls out my iPad and takes notes* *Takes a picture of her* HAH, GOT YOU. Category:Blog posts